Lo Siento
by hhrtaty
Summary: Drabble creo después del '19 años después' donde Harry decide irse de su casa junto con sus hijos dejando a una devastada Ginny. HHr


**Mi XI One-Shot. UN regalo para mi hermanita Verito=). Últimamente estoy demasiado inspirada, ya que tengo otros dos documentos mas con dos historias nuevas por terminar xD Esta historia surgió, por así decirlo, de una conversación que tuvimos hace rato con mi hermanita Verito por MSN, aunque esa era más larga y con más sucesos, pero bueno, esto es lo que me salió hoy. Otra cosa. Los ersonajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la diosa JK Rowling. Sin más que decir, espero que les guste:  
**

**Lo siento**

POV Ginny

Estoy en mi habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas. ¿Cómo es que mi vida ah terminado así? Ese hermoso cuento de hadas que eh creado con tanto esfuerzo, ¿Cómo es que ah terminado así, en la nada? Nada. No tengo absolutamente nada. Ni amigos, ni esposo, incluso no tengo ni siquiera a mis hijos. Todo me ah sido arrebatado en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, esa hermosa ilusión en la cual vivo, ha desaparecido así como si nada.

Hace tan solo una hora, _él_ armó sus maletas, y me anunció que se iría, que ya no podía seguir viviendo en esa farsa, que ya no lo soportaba más. Me pidió disculpas, ¿Pero qué hago yo con ellas? Ni millones de disculpas harán que vuelva a ser feliz, que vuelva a sonreír. Me suplicó que fuera feliz. Irónico. Jamás podré ser feliz si _él_ no está a mi lado. Preguntó a nuestros hijos que querían hacer, dijo que ya eran lo bastante grandes como para elegir por ellos mismos. Ellos decidieron irse con su padre, incluso hasta mi pequeña Lily. Eso destrozó mi alma. Ni siquiera mis hijos querían estar conmigo. Pero lo que destrozó por completo mi corazón no fue el hecho de que haya tomado la decisión de irse, ni que nuestros hijos se fueran con _él_, lo que en verdad me destrozó por completo hasta el punto de no querer seguir viviendo fueron 3 simples palabras, 3 simples palabras que me dejaron sin respiración: _ya no te amo._ Aún puedo recordar cómo minutos atrás _él_ me lo decía, y sigue doliendo tanto como antes. ¿Cómo puede decirme eso? ¿Cómo, después de 19 felices años de matrimonio? Porque fueron felices. Aún recuerdo esas encantadoras sonrisas que traía después de sus largas misiones en busca de mortífagos prófugos. Esas misiones junto con… junto con _ella. _Claro. Ahora todo encajaba. Tanto a Ron como a mí se nos hizo extraño el hecho de que hayan tenido tantas misiones juntos, pero ahora todo encajaba: Ellos se iban _juntos. _Siempre juntos.

Aún sigo sin creerme cómo es que _ella_ me hizo esto. La consideraba como la hermana que nuca tuve, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ella jamás me quiso así, ya que las hermanas no se roban a tus maridos

Me levanto de la cama donde estoy sentada y me dirijo hacia la puerta de nuestra _habitación. _Lentamente abro la puerta, para ver si ya se han ido. Pero no, aun _él _sigue ahí. Al notarme, _él _se acerca a mí.

-Gin- susurra. Toca mi mejilla y limpia las traicioneras lágrimas que han salido de mis ojos. – No llores, pequeña- ¿Cómo tiene el descaro de llamarme _pequeña? _Pero aún así, como una tonta, siento una pequeña felicidad.-Esto va a ser lo mejor para ambos- la felicidad se desvaneció tal cual vino. Cierro mis ojos. ¿Por qué el amor duele tanto? Se acerca a mí y deposita un beso en mi cabeza- lo siento.-

Abro mis ojos y lo veo tomar tu maleta. Da un último vistazo a _nuestro hogar_ con nostalgia, y desaparece por a puerta. Y yo, no puedo más. Mis piernas ya no pueden seguir manteniéndome de pie y me desplomo en el suelo, llorando como nunca en mi vida lo he hecho.

Después de horas y horas de pensarlo, se que el hecho que él se haya ido, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Ya no podía retenerlo conmigo, estaba siendo muy egoísta al hacerlo. Si lo amaba tanto como creía el dejarlo ir es lo mejor. Si su felicidad esta junto a Hermione Granger, entonces, no haré nada por impedir que se feliz junto a ella. Si tengo que ser infeliz por el resto de mi vida para que mis hijos y su padre sean felices, así lo haré.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gustó? ¿Creen que es una porquería? ¿Que debería dejar de escribír? Tu opinión es muy importante para mí, asique por fis, no olvides comentarme que tan te pareció mediante un Review=)**


End file.
